legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heimdallr
Otherwise known as the Scarlet Capital (緋の帝都), is the national capital of the Erebonian Empire. With a population of 800,000, it is both the largest city in the Empire and the largest known city on the Zemurian continent. Background Earning its nickname from the large number of red brick buildings comprising the area, Heimdallr has served as the nexus of the nation since the Orbal Revolution. The city's seventeen districts are connected through both railways and Orbal bus routes, creating a vast transportation network. The city also serves as the seat of the Imperial Government, with Valflame Palace, official residence of the Arnor dynasty and Imperial Chancellor, situated north of Dreichels Plaza. Connecting Areas * 'Vainqueur Street: '''The main thoroughfare which bisects Heimdallr, Vainqueur Street hosts numerous shops, as well as the headquarters for the Imperial Chronicle. * '''Mater Park: '''A large public park located in the Heimdallr metropolitan area. Here one can find the Crystal Garden. * '''Underground Passageway: '''A large series of catacombs that span the city, accessible through the Garnier District, Ost District, and Mater Park. * '''Dreichels Plaza: '''A public square in front of Valflame Palace. It serves as a stage for ceremonies, and is a popular tourist destination. * '''Alto Street: '''A quiet residential area, where the Craig family residence can be found, along with the (...) bar. * '''Sankt District: ' Where the St. Astraia Girls' School can be found. Little else is known about the district. * 'Garnier District: '''A high-end shopping district that caters to wealthy residents. It is the location of the hotel, Der Himmel. * '''Ost District: '''A lower-end, working-class neighborhood. Unlike the Garnier District, it is filled with pubs and thrift shops. It is where Machias Regnitz and his family maintain their residence. * '''Heimdallr Port: '''A large port that processes freight from the ships traveling along the Arnor River. The district is an overwhelmingly pro-Reformist Faction area, and its dock workers are known to harass passing nobles. History ''Trails of Cold Steel In Trails of Cold Steel, Heimdallr serves as the Field Study location during Chapter 4: A Midsummer's Revels. Due to the immense size of the city, Heimdallr is visited by both Class VII teams. Here they undertake tasks assigned by Machias' father, Carl Regnitz. Chapter Four During the second day, Sara calls to meeting of Class VII at the station that the Liberation Front will be making their move on the festival. She then assigns Class VII as a security detail to as a preventative measure against the Liberation Front. In the early morning third day, G gathers the laborers (whether young or old) of the Pier to a meeting. This meeting marks the start of their comprehensive, city-wide attack. Hours later, Elise and Alfin head to Mater Park for the big celebration. In the midst of it all, G and his men attack the neighboring districts, sabotage city utilities, and sever communication lines, effectively throwing the city security forces into total confusion. G and his men, under the cover of the ensuing chaos, capture Princess Alfin and Elise during their event at the Crystal Garden. Class VII, after successfully seeing through the chaos, heads to Mater Park to stop G, only to be impeded by two Sharkodiles. Rean's party stops the Sharkodiles, and they proceed into the third Underground passage, chasing after G's men. At the end of the passage, they encounter G. He summons Zero-Aruga in a last ditch effort to defeat of Rean's team. After defeating this monster, Rean shatters his G's demonic flute. While Machias and Elliot attend to Alfin and Elise, Rean heads up a team to encounter C who arrived to save G from imminent defeat. As a last resort, C causes a cave-in in which allowed him and his team escape. Class VII survives unharmed, along with Alfin and Elise, and they make it back safely to Heimdallr. After surviving the terrorist attack, Class VII is personally commended for their heroic actions at Valflame Palace. It is here that they meet Chancellor Gilliath Osbourne for the first time. Final Chapter During Osborne's speech at Driechels Plaza, the people back at Trista witness something oddly strange. A visual spell has been cast by Vita Clotilde allowing people to see first hand what is transpiring in real-time. Crow finally shows his face as the enigmatic man, C. Xeno and Leonidas join him in this invasion and eventual occupation of the city by the Noble Alliance that Claire Reivelt tries to thwart, but to no avail. As some of her comrades are seen being gunned down by unmanned-tanks and skyscraper-sized mechas piloted by Leonidas & Xeno. Trails of Cold Steel II The palace where Rean and the rest of VII said their goodbyes in preparation for the School Festival - has been replaced with the Blaze Demon Castle, a huge towering dungeon. It's here that the fate of humanity rests on Class VII. It is also where the final battle takes place. Class VII will challenge bosses like: Xeno, Leonidas, Duvalie, Bleublanc, Crow and Vita to a final battle. In reality, the true mastermind behind this is Duke Cayenne who has Cedric trapped. Having come to their senses, Crow recognizes the folly he's cause. So as a means to make up for it, him along with Vita join Class VII's fight against Duke. Unbeknownst to them, he forces a helpless Cedric into the mech. Bent on making him fight Rean's team. The fight comes in three rounds. Two being with Class VII, finishing it off with with Rean and Crow in their Divine Knights. They then confront their final opponent, End of Vermillion. This gives the fighters more reason to balance each fighter and level grind to around Levels 80-137 in order to have a fighting chance. Trivia *The city is named after a Norse god of the same name. Gallery Sen-concept heimdall.jpg Blazedemoncastle00.png Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Cities